Elf magic
by Zac'sPrincess0313
Summary: Ever think magic will find you? it happens to one girl who leasts expects it. How does she deal? Read to find out ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my bed reading one of my favorite books when the blast came. My puppy was sitting beside my bed and I had my fingers in his fur. The blast knocked my backwards in my bed. I slamemed against my wall and had the wind knocked out of me. I heard my family's screams, along with the bones in my puppy's body breaking to make a new figure. I felt my own body fighting the change. I had no clue what was going on. I was so scared. I tried sitting up to try and help my family. All of a sudden the bed underneath me was gone and the walls around me crumbled. Then I was falling, my sudden screams filling the air. I slammed on to the ground, after a few moments I heard a vicious growl and looked to find my once small puppy now changed into a huge menacing monster. He jumped on me pinning me to the ground, His now huge paws equipted with long tallons only inches from me. His jaws slowly lowering toward my face. I could feel the raw power emanation off of his body as string of saliva rolled onto my cheek. I wanted to scream. I was truly terrified. Suddenly it all went dark as horrible pain flowed through my body. "NO!" I woke up from the terrible dream in my house wrapped up in my soft wool blankets. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and looked around my soft little house. I had found this house carved in the bark of an old tree. It was carved by firebugs. The bugs managed to carve out a perfect living place, or something startled then and made them all catch fire and burn this place out. The inside was heated by an old style wood stove which I never ran out of fuel for. I had a small kitchen in which I had to carve out cabinets. From there I had built a box which I kept all my animals I killed in. I got up and walked over to the box. I carefully pulled out a Ground Squirrel and started stitching the pelt to one of my other blankets. I looked around as I stitched. The sun was just rising on the horizon filling the sky with bright reds, gold's, and purple's.

cliffhanger i know R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 hope you enjoy

The sun was just rising on the horizon filling the sky with bright reds, gold's, and purple's. The ceiling was flat but somehow I had carved a couple of swirls and complicated designs of dots and swirls. I looked over at my hunting gear. My hunting outfit consisted of pelt from one of the most feared hunters around. The wild modishion boar, this creature could rip apart a man with his claw like hooves and then ground his bones into a fine powder with his teeth. I hadn't managed to kill a full grown one but instead killed 4 piglets and 2 old sick and dying boars. I looked from my outfit to the skins I had yet to sew to the poor and tattered clothing. I saw bow and arrows next to them then I noticed a dot of light on my stairwell. I was from one of my arrows and I couldn't help but smile when I saw it landed on the beginning of the saying I had carved into the walls of my stairwell :The last one standing is always the strongest physically but often enough the strongest in mind. Then an odd sounds came from outside the window, it sounded like a wounded or dyeing animal. I jumped up throwing off my blanket with haste. I looked out the window and tried to find the creature when the sounds came again only more aggressive sounding. I grabbed my hunting gear quickly running down the stairs and was soon on the trail following the strange sounding animal. After jumping out the door I instantly stopped and listened for the sound of the animal. I waited for only seconds before another sound came from my right. I turned in the direction following where I thought the sound had come from. I whipped my head to the left after hearing another snort. I was treading quietly now, knowing from the sound that this was something big and that if it was injured it was likely to be very angry. Suddenly the tree directly in front of me shuddered as if it was going to fall at any second. I crouched down and slid behind the tree next to it. Then I heard the voice, it was deep but not that deep to be a full grown mans voice.

R&amp;R THANKS


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 hope you enjoy

I thought about climbing the tree but knew that if one of the creatures was to slam into the tree I might fall. Instead I slipped to the right of the tree and when I saw the scene in front of me my head swam. Here was what looked like a human, an actual man not a hybrid or a something else. The first thing I noticed was his jet black hair. Before I could see his face he turned his body and I noticed how he was muscled really well. He tensed his legs and that's when I realized he was actually wearing clothes. Not hand sewed clothes but actual jean and a t-shirt. I gasped suddenly seeing all the blood covering his clothes some of it dried into a hard crust, but some of it was still running down his pant leg and was seeping into his shirt. I just wanted to run forward and tackle him ask him where he came from, and where he lived, and how come I had never seen him before then I would probably hug him. I reached my hand out to him but pulled my hand back to my side when I realized he ...

hehe evil cliffhanger i know


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 hope you enjoy

may not even be fully human. I sighed and was about to walk away when I noticed what he was fighting. It was a full grown Wild Modishion Boar and it was huge! These boars about the size of a car and they weigh almost as much. They are omnivores meaning they eat vegetables and meat. They have course red hair but most of the time its mixed with mud so it looks more copper colored. This one was a male which means that he was being territorial. That wasn't the worst part; he was fighting this huge creature when it was breeding season. When the boars double in size, their tusks sharpen, all the veins and arteries are visible in there body, their skin becomes as tough copper. All of this combined means that they are the most difficult animal to kill. I watched as the boar snorted and snot flew everywhere. I almost gagged, it was gross. The boar suddenly charged his hooves making a cloud of dust fly into the air. I covered my mouth and winced wanting to look away as the boar slammed the man into a tree. I got a look at his face and realized with a gasp that he was actually a teenage boy. He had amazing blue eyes and a small smile on his face. He grasped an long blade in his hand. I watched in amazement as he slammed the huge blade down on the boar's head. The boars head was extremely thick so I knew this wouldn't really affect him. The boar just shook his head tossing the boy. He flew through the air and landed with a thump at the bottom of the tree I was hiding behind. The boy started to get up but held his head like he was dizzy. . The boar charged slamming him into my tree I was hiding behind. He had the boy pushed up against my tree almost completely pinned. I jumped and fell back on my butt. He looked down at me seeing the sudden movement. He eyes widen and his jaw dropped. I scrambled to my feet and just stood there for a second. I pulled the sword out of my belt suddenly. I knew he wasn't going to win this fight so I figured I would end it for him. His eyes widen and a look of fear crossed his face as he took in my sword. It was a think of pride for me with stainless steel blade that was double edged. That handle was plain silver but had amazing grips. I forced my sword through the boar's eye. He squealed in agony and pulled his head back, thank gosh I had a good grip on my sword or else I would have lost it. He was tossing his head and thrashing all over. He landed on his back and withered in agony. He squealed again and I watched as his body lost its color and it size. All the veins became transperant. His mouth fell open as dealth over took him. I noticed the boy standing with his mouth wide open.

R&amp;R


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 hope you enjoy

He turned his head and noticed me, quickly shutting his mouth. I smiled shyly and blushed slightly. He smiled and I looked down. "Thank you." He said and I swear I thought I heard him purr. I nodded then I felt the goose bumps rising up my arms. I looked up and saw him reaching for me. I couldn't stand it, so many thought where running through my head but the main one was that I couldn't do this. I ran."Wait," he shouted seeing me turn to flee but I ran still "don't go! I swear I won't hurt you! Please come back!" I could almost feel the desperation in his voice, but I wouldn't allow myself to go back. I couldn't allow myself to have feelings for someone, not now. I have work to do and if I want to stay alive I have to keep a clear mind. "Besides," I thought to my self "I can't risk feeling hopeful that someone might actually love me. He probably just thinks I'm a girl who lives in the woods, basically a savage. I can't risk starting a relationship on that thought. Besides when I start liking a guy I get giggly and I blush so much. It's really sad but it had to be done. Okay note to self don't go to that area for a while he might be there. I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't love." I ran though the woods to my house thinking how in my old life before the blast I would have killed for guy like that to notice me. Now I'm pushing him away before he's even had a chance. I don't even feel like me anymore, but then again why should I? I mean if the blast killed or changed every living thing, then why couldn't it have changed me? I caught sight of my house and stopped running scanning the area for any signs of living things. If an adult modishion boar is killed it a big deal. Most predators tend to want to pick the body apart. After all, that thing is huge! I figured I would go probably tomorrow and get some meat off the big boy. I smiled at the thought of how full my fridge would be by tomorrow. I walked up to my house satisfied that my quick scan had worked. I took one step out and was about to take another when a voice sounded form right behind me. "You run well but you leave an easy trail to follow." The voice was silky almost and right behind me. As in right behind me, I turn around and almost tripped over him. He quickly slung a hand around my waist to stop me from falling. He smiled and I noticed that his teeth where exactly straight. They were perfect, I mean pure white, perfectly straight, dazzling bright, swoon worth smile. "Your not the only one who can be quiet when they need to be quiet." He whispered leaning close to my ear. I couldn't take it I swallowed hard and pushed him away falling on my butt. I clawed at the dirt and managed to get into a upright running position. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to my tree home. Once I was inside of the door I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. I was breathing hard and not only because I had just ran. That boy was so … sneaky. I hate to admit it but I kind of liked that about him. No bad Roselinda you can not have feelings for him! He will be the death of you after all the idiot just took on an adult boar! During mating season , one of the worst time to attack a boar! I thought to myself. Then I noticed that the same arrow that had shown to my saying earlier was still there and was still shining on the saying.

R&amp;R THANKS


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 hope you enjoy

I sighed knowing full well that even though I had made it up that doesn't make it any less true. You had to be smart to survive in this world. With all new animals and all new plants, well its like being lost in a foreign land you really had no idea what was same and what wasn't. Okay I thought maybe he's really new and he just has no idea what to attack and what not to attack. That would also explain why I have never seen him before. But my other self argued, even if you are new here that does NOT give you even the slightest idea to attack something that looks scary and is nearly three times your size! That is just the most stupidest thing to do. Before I could finish my argument with myself , however, I was startled by a loud knock on my door. "Hello, little Miss? " The boy said. "Oh great" I muttered to myself. Well at this point I had two options. I could get it all over with open the door and see who he was, or I could walk up stairs and pretend that I can't hear him. I bit my lip thinking and realized that best choice would be to walk up the stairs and leave everything be. I mean he maybe be the worlds most sexy god ever. With those amazing muscles and those eyes, and that smile was to die for. I shook my head, I was getting way off track and I was starting to drool. I sighed and placed my foot on the first step. Glancing back at the door I took another step up the stairs. Then I heard a snarl from right outside my door. I turned and watched as my door shuddered. That could only mean one thing. This idiot has lured a Black Lion into my yard. I growled in frustration. These big cats are nothing but trouble! For starters they eat nothing but fresh meat, whatever is left over from a kill is left there to rot. No other animal wants it because the black lions saliva is poisonous. They have six inch long claws that they use only when absolutely necessary otherwise they just jump on their prey from the trees breaking the prey animals back. The males are really aggressive and travel alone while the females trave in packs. Both males and females have jet black manes that surround there heads. However the females always have green eyes and the males always have blue eyes. I jumped off the stairs and flung open my door. The boy and the lion fell on to the floor. I kicked the lion in the side and grabbed my sword. It was still dirty with the boars blood so I just waved that in its face and growled at it. The lion ran out of my house and I quickly closed the door. I noticed the boy was unconscious on the floor. "Great" I muttered to myself. I picked up all my hunting supplies and took them upstairs. I then went back and dragged the boy upstairs. It was very satisfactory because I knew he would have bruises later. He defiantly deserved them! First I save his butt from the boar and now the lion what next a Terror Bird! I sighed and dragged him over to my rug that I had made. It was just a whole bunch of the worthless furs. Mostly it was kills by the Black Lion that I took the pelts from. I cant use it to make clothing or bedding materials so I just use it for my rug. I restarted my fire from that morning and lay him next to it. I figured I would have to start cleaning myself and my weapons off. Then I would worry about that stupid boy! I pulled my wash tub out of the corner. After dragging it to the middle of the room I realized that I have no water to put in it. I used the last of my main water supply last night when I had tea. Ugh I thought I was going to be able to just go get water in the morning to refill it. I sighed knowing that I had to get that water. One reason I have to clean my sword off. Second reason I have to clean off my materials and oil them. Third reason I had to clean myself and that idiot off. I starting climbing up the stairs that lead to the roof. When I got to the roof I got all my buckets ready. I strung them up on my zip cord and then zipped down to the river. I had set up this zip cord first so it would be easier to get my stuff to the river such as clothes and water for washing but them I had to drag them all the way back here.

R&amp;R THANKS


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 hope you enjoy

So I get up a crank system then I use to haul everything back. The system is hooked right up next to the tree. I can go down to the river fill up the buckets and using the crank I can move the full buckets up to the tree top. When they get to the top they tip over into a basin. The basin has a shoot that the water travels down a couple of floors where is sits in a holding tank until I want to take a shower or heat it up. I however have to walk to the river and back but at least I don't have to carry all the buckets that way and drag them back. I finished setting everything up and quickly walked down stairs. When I got to my living room I grabbed my hunting gear. I was about to walk out when I noticed the boy was still there. I sighed and decided that I would leave him a note. I grabbed some wood pieces from the fire and started using the burnt ends to write on the wall. When I was satisfied I stepped back to where he was and read it. Dear random stranger, I have gone to the river to get water. Will be back soon. Do NOT touch anything or else this place might blow up. Sincerely yours, the owner of said houseI had to laugh this poor boy was going to be in for it when he woke up to find that. I set off to the river and start filling my water buckets. After walking for about 10 minutes I made it to the river. Thank fully I hadn't run into anything. Now the easy part I just had to fill the buckets, then keep cranking to bring them back. I put the buckets from the zip cord on the crank and started filling them up. After I had filled all eight buckets, I cranked them up. After about two minutes of cranking I could feel the resistance of the first bucket. Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me. I instantly was up the tree that my crank was located on and bow in my hand. I watched as a Stagger Deer came by. The Stagger deer was basically a deer with huge antlers that curled and branched out. It also was a lot fatter than most deer could get because its stomach acid could melt down and strip anything. I keep it in a glass jar and use it sometimes on the tips of my arrows if I know that I am going to hunt predators. The deer just simply got a drink and left. Before it left however it looked right at my tree. Which was no problem for me I could continue my work. The only problem is that I felt like that deer meant something significant. I shrugged it off and just continued working once I had filled and emptied my buckets about five more times was I satisfied that my tank would be full. Then I just filled the buckets again and sent them up but stopped when I felt the first bucket start to tip. I ran as fast as I could back to the house. When I got back to the tree I found it still standing. I cautiously went inside. I walked to my living room to find the boy missing and my water tank filled to the brim. I walked up through the levels of my house until I got to roof. That's where I found him he was getting my buckets down off of the line. He turned and smiled at me, and gosh was that look to die for! "Hey your home I kept hearing noises coming from up here and I came to check it out. Great place you have here by the way. You've really turned a trashy looking place from the outside into a palace on the inside." He said as he took down the last of my buckets and set them by his feet. That was the wrong move, you do not say my place looks trashy from the outside and then don't put things away correctly. I snatched the bucket from his feet and put it across the room where it was meant to go. I turned and glared at him, and he just smiled at me. I was so angry. "Listen Mister-" I started "My name is Melaka." he said with a smile. He put his hand out for me to shake and I just pushed it away. "I don't care what your name is! You almost got me killed. Twice I might add!" I sighed. "Look Melaka just come with me down stairs, I have water now that you can get cleaned up in. You can get clean here then you have to leave. You are an accident waiting to happen and I don't need the worry of that right now." Melaka just smiled at me and took a step closer. "You know," he said " when you get angry you are absolutely adorable." He slung his arm around my waist."Well I'm about to get real cute arn't I" I thought. "Why don't you let me stay here I can help you survive in this big bad world. Huh?" he said in a baby voice. I smiled up at him then drew my hand back and punched him in the face. He cried out and held his nose. "What the hell was that for?" he shouted at me. "That was for thinking that I needed your help.

R&amp;R THANKS


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 hope you enjoy

Considering you are the one that almost got killed twice today. I only say you can get cleaned up here because Modishion Boar blood only washes off in warm water and I have a way to heat my water. So unless you want to be lion food I suggest you don't try anything funny and leave as soon as possible." I poked him in the chest and walked down stairs. I went to my water containment room. When I had found this place I was sure that this room had specifically been carved out by the firebugs because it had a huge wooden hollow. I could tell it held water because the inside was moist. The firebug only had to sit underneath it to heat it up. I use a fire but the same thing happens. The water heats up. I leaned down and started the fire. The edges have been so burned up that there is no way that this fire was going to do any damage besides the wood somehow turns to metal once heated up enough so the bottom was now almost metalic. Once the water was heated up all I have to do is move a cover off of the side and the now hot water drains down a pipe to a hose down stairs. The fire will keep going and all I have to do is shower down. Sometimes I want a bath so I just heat water on the stove and pour it into my cloths washing tub. After getting the fire roaring I went down the stairs to the other room. I found Melaka laying on the floor. He looked up at me and smiled when I came in. I just ignored him, which was getting easier now that I knew how much of a jerk he was. Yeah he had a great body but maybe he need to work out other things. Like his brain for starters. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the hose. I picked it up and suddenly had a great idea. The water that first comes through the hose is extremely hot! So I picked up the hose and aimed it at Melaka who still hadn't moved from where I he was. "Want me to give you a shower." I said in as seductive of a voice I could. "Now your talking!" He said while leaning back. "Just hold very still." I said and then giggled. I opened the channel and the hose filled with water. I held it closed for a second then blasted Melaka with the boiling water. He jumped up and screamed. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" He screamed at me. I pinched the now cooled of end of the hose and started laughing. I couldn't stop laughing, he was soaking wet and he looked very angry. Although at the same time he looked so sexy. His hair was falling over his face and his eyes were bright with rage. He clothes hung to him. I giggled and put the hose where it belonged. "Here" I said between giggles "You can shower now." Then I left. I could hear him grumbling when I walked upstairs to get the water to wash off my equipment.

R&amp;R THANKS


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 hope you enjoy

When I walked down the stairs with the bucket full of hot water I stopped outside of where Melaka was taking a shower. I set my bucket down and it splashed a little but it didn't matter. I just wanted to pick on him some more but instead I heard him talking and then another voice talk back. "Look I know I didn't exactly stay low and get dinner like you said." Melaka started. "Lay low! Ha! You get dinner! Ha! Your sister was right you would mess this up. Look I don't know where you are just get back to the city." the voice said cutting Melaka off. "But what if the other elves laugh at me?" Melaka said. "Doesn't matter you, you deserve it. Melaka you went after a pig! You and I both know that that little mistake could have taken your life! Just hurry up and get done with whatever your doing and get here. Please try and get something on the way here at least. I don't want you to be a total laughing stock." The other voice said. "Okay." Melaka said. "Remember don't get killed on the way here." the other voiced snickered and then all the talking stopped. I wanted to run but I couldn't. Melaka was an elf. He must have been on a hunting trip when he went after that boar. He probably went farther than the other elves would have went . I gasped with a sudden realization. I'm not alone in these woods. unfortunately for me that was that bad time to gasp. I heard footsteps from inside the room coming towards the door. I grabbed my bucket and ran toward the stairs just as he opened the door. I heard him curse. He must have seen the puddle and knew I was listening because he ran after me. I rushed into my living space and grabbed my nearest weapon, my bows and arrows. Melaka slid into the room. He was of course naked. He skidded to a halt when he saw my arrow aimed at his chest. He put his hands up and walked toward me . " I don't know what you over heard but trust me when I say that I'm not here to hurt you." He said in a soft voice. I couldn't stand it my face was burning from seeing him like this and from anger. "Get your clothes and leave." I said putting my bow down. "Please Miss you don't understand! There was rumors, and I just had to see, please don't think less of me but I wanted -" he said really fast. "GET OUT!" I screamed at him then I dropped to my knees and started crying. I just couldn't take it. " For the first time in months possibly years thought I had another human friend. Someone I could eventually get to know. Someone who didn't make me the last one." I said in a whisper then started really truly balling my eyes out. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders to stop my self from shaking, then just gave up and started rocking on my knees. I heard Melaka walk over to me but I shut my eyes I didn't even want to see his face. He however didn't care I guess because I slid his hand underneath my chin and lifted my face up. He looked miserable. He gently reached his hand up to wipe the tears from my face. I however wasn't used to this I flinched and my hands twitched, I wanted to cover my face. I whimpered and felt some more tears fall down my face. Melaka smiled a little and then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. He smelled great. He rubbed my back and gently started shushing me. A couple of minutes later I was just sitting in his lap and he was rubbing my back. I was hiccupping a little but he didn't seem to notice. I pulled away a little and look up at him. "Feel better?" He asked I could tell it was from his heart. I just nodded. "Good, now let me explain." He said wrapping me back up in his arms. I can honestly say I liked it. I had never been held like this before and it was really nice. "I am an elf, not a human. I think you've gathered as much by now. I was sent by my eldest brother to find food. I did not try and take down that pig. I was attacked by it. I had just killed a baby and was going to take it back when I was attacked by what I'm going to assume was its father. I was planning on dieing right there but you came and saved me. Its custom in my people that once someone saves your life you owe them a debt of gratitude. I thought I could help you butcher the pig. You ran before I was able to, so I followed you. I never heard the cat following me however, so I was shocked when it attacked me. You again saved my life by letting me in. I never meant to hurt you. Yes I'll admit that I knew you were a human and I still hit on you. That is my bad I thought that if I got you to like me maybe I could take you back to my city. There you could live in peace. I honestly thought you knew I was a elf. I'm sorry that I hurt you." I didn't know what to do with myself after that. I kind of just cuddle closer to him and sighed. That's when he did something strange. He rubbed my back and then kissed the top of my head. I ducked down a second after he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him really confused. He returned the look. "What did you just do?" I asked in a really confused voice. " I just kissed the top of your head that's all. Don't you humans have cuddle time?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I had never has a boyfriend to have cuddle time with so I have no idea. He smiled and just pulled me closer. "Well when we get back to the city I'll show you how to cuddle and how to make a plumbing system. You can got to school with me and learn about anything and everything. You can even stay in my house with the rest of my family which is just me and my brothers and my sisters." Melaka said with a smile. I instantly crawled out of his lap and stood up. "There is no way that I'm leaving my home here. I have everything set up that I need to survive. You're the one that needs the help." I said angrily "But you have to come back with me!" he said standing up. "No one will believe me if you don't! Plus if you live in the city you will be surround by people. You won't have to live alone like this. Its really not good for you." "I've lived alone for years thank you very much!" I shouted at him. "Look as much as I would like to go with you, because don't get me wrong I really want to go with you. Its just this place took a lot and its been my home well, since forever. I cant leave. Plus I know nothing of elves or their ways. It's just a really bad idea!" I turned away from him and looked out the window. "Besides all that, I have no idea where your city is." "Its about a four days walk from here. My camp is only a thirty second walk from here. Tell you what," Melaka said with a smile, "if you come with me to the city, and live there with me for a while I will make sure that you leave, when your ready of course, with plenty of supplies for the next year. You could have an elf made bow and arrows. A sword beyond your wildest dreams. You could also have all the ropes and gadgets that you might need. I won't bother you again if you like. I will put you on the maps as a off limits place to hunt and no one will disturb you ever again. While your in the city you can also learn from some of our best hunting teachers some other skills, you can also learn how to make other things that what you already have here.

R&amp;R THANKS


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 hope you enjoy

Like carving bowls and making paper. Please come with me." he said. I sighed. "Fine I will go with you." I said still looking out the window. The next thing I know I'm being crushed in a major hug. "Thank you so much! Oh I know you won't be disappointed." Melaka said while squeezing in a bear hug. I just kinda laughed awkwardly. As soon as me put me down however I realized something very important. Melaka wasn't wearing any clothes. I instantly closed my eyes for fear of seeing something I wasn't suppose to. "What's wrong?" he asked. I kinda just shook my head and laughed. "Hey Melaka do you feel a breeze?" "Well now that you mention it I - sorry umm I'll go finish my shower now." He said sounding very embarrassed. Once I heard him walk off I sighed. What in the world have I gotten myself into? After quickly cleaning Melaka's clothes and cleaning myself up I started packing. I only packed supplies for about a two week vacation. That's all the time I wanted to spend in some foreign city. Besides Melaka said the journey was only four days away. That means I spend four days walking there four days walking back that's eight day. I did some quick math in my head and figured I would be spending six days in the city. Hey that's all my supplies would let me stay. I could tell Melaka that and then I could get out of that city as fast as I could. I finished tying my quiver of arrows to my pack when I smelled the most delicious smell I think I have ever smelt. I was so absorbed in the smell that I never heard Melaka sneak up on me. The next thing I knew I was trapped in a hug. "Melaka! Let me go!" I said struggling a little in his strong grip. I never knew he has such muscles on him. He laughed at me smiled then twirled around with me still clenched in his arms. When he finally came to a halt I realized that delightful smell was coming off of him. That's when I realized that I remember that smell. It came from a herb that grew not to far from here. I don't know how or why he smelled like it but it was truly delightful. For the first time I actually took a good look at Melaka. He was slightly taller than I. His shoulders were broad and masculine. His skin was almost a cream color now that it was clean. His black hair hung down to his ears and had a sort of scraggly look to it. His eyes where more almond shaped then round and were the color of the clearest brightest sapphire. He smiled most of the time, which showed off his amazing teeth. His hands looked strong but young. Like they had never know what hard work was. Over all he was dashingly handsome. He smiled down at me and pressed his forehead against mine. That's when I felt it, it always starts the same a small spark. Then it starts to expand into a glowing light. I pulled away quickly and looked up at Melaka. "Is something wrong?" he asked real concern in his voice. "No, nothing wrong just realized that I need to get my cloak from upstairs." I lied then quickly darted out of the room. That was too close. I need to be careful around Melaka. He might stir …things inside me that should not be disturbed. Feelings that I long to forget. Okay, I reassured myself all I need to do keep emotionally detached from him. That should be easy. I just have to remind myself that he is a whole different species and I should be good. By the time that I had assured myself of this I was already upstairs. I simply went into the door at my right and waited behind the door for a few moments. When I was sure that it was safe I opened the door and walked down stairs. I found Melaka down by the door with my pack in his hands. "I thought you were getting your cloak?" He asked looking at my empty hands with suspicion. "I decided that its not that cold yet where I think I will need it." I said with a smile. "Well then lets go!" Melaka said and stepped out the door. I took a hesitant step out the door look at my lovely house and resolved that I would be back before winter to take care of it. It's only two weeks. 14 days. That's all, then you can be back here before you even know it. After all its just a simple journey to the city and back. I shut the door to my home and started after Melaka.

R&amp;R THANKS


End file.
